Asako Serizawa
Asako Serizawa was a henshin and Inquisitor of the Phoenix Clan. Efficient Serizawa had a penchant for efficiency that was seen quite disconcerting for his Lords. War of Dark Fire, Part V, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire In 1170 Serizawa marched to Yobanjin Mura, a secret gaijin village which the Phoenix used to trade with. The Army of Fire, barbarian minions of Chosai, the Dark Oracle of Fire, had destroyed the village before they began the War of Dark Fire. Serizawa met Bayushi Iyona, who had been in the village during the attack, but managed to escape. Iyona passed the daisho of the two Phoenix magistrates who died in the attack and told she had taken care of the murderers in the following night. The War of Dark Fire, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Northern villagers attacked In 1171 a sizeable yobanjin army was attacking Kyuden Isawa, and a smaller force the Northern Phoenix villages and the farmlands. The Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko contacted with Serizawa from the palace and commanded him to aid in the defence of villages, near of his current location. Seeking Daigotsu The Empress Iweko I had announced at winter court that she was suspending the edict demanding the immediate execution of Daigotsu, and demanded that he be brought before her. Asako Katashi commanded Serizawa and Agasha Asai to join Mitsuko in her quest to find the Dark Lord before any other could reach him. Reactions, by Shawn Carman Visiting the Tamori Mitsuko and Serizawa arrived to see the Tamori Daimyo Tamori Shimura. Mitsuko despised the man since the time she discussed with him what to do with Agasha Kyoso after she reappeared in the mortal realm. Mitsuko believed Kyoso would drew a future threat and her death would be the best option. They again discussed about the matter but Shimura did not change his opinion, and Kyoso remained alive and imprisoned. Scenes from the Empire 13, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Destroyer War In 1173 the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen and his legions were trapped by the Destroyers at Shutai. The Master of Water Asako Bairei and Serizawa performed a ritual, the River of Ten Thousand Steps, that brought reinforcements inside the village, with the aid as focus of the local shugenja Yogo Chisume. The Jade Legionnaires and Shiba bushi transported fought in the Battle of Shutai. The toll the spell exacted to Serizawa was great, his body convulsing and collapsed. The Destroyer War, Part 2, by Shawn Carman and Lucas Twyman Agasha Kyoso's death Isawa Mitsuko had been traveling to Shiro Tamori regularly, each time attempting to convince the Tamori daimyo that Agasha Kyoso represented an ongoing threat. During the visits he met several times with Shimura's assistant, Tamori Kuroko, and was fond of her. In one of the visits in 1173, Kyoso somehow began to transform in the demon she once was, and killed Kuroko. Serizawa managed to deal a deadly blow against Kyoso with the aid of Mitsuko and Shimura. Love & Madness, by Rusty Priske & Shawn Carman External Links * Asako Serizawa (Glory of the Empire) Category:Phoenix Clan Members